


Will you let me, lead you even when your blind?

by Summerwolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bruce Is a Good Bro, Everyone Needs A Hug, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter is blind, Suicidal thoughts but only a small amount, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i don't know what to tag, it has a happy ending, the suicidal thoughts is only the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: It all started as a normal day, a normal patrol. It was simple. It was something he had done at least a million times. Stupid bad guys.OrPeter goes blind after a problem on petrol and the chaos that follows.





	1. The end of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers. Thank you so much for clicking on (And hopefully reading) my story. This has 3 chapters and will all be out withing the week. (Depends how busy I am) Thank you again for reading!

It all started on a clear night, a Friday, Peter was just going to finish up his patrol then go to the Avengers compound for the weekend. It was a quiet night, a car theft, a couple of muggings and a break in but nothing he couldn’t handle.

Peter swung onto the nearest rooftop before addressing Karen, 

“Ok then Karen,” He said to the AI “One last crime scan before we head off”

He waited a moment, the buzzing of Karen’s scan in his ear, before she replied

“There is an armed mugging two alleys away”

Peter nodded in response before realising she couldn’t see him

“Thanks Karen, please set the route there”

There was a beep before lights lit up the screen showing him where to go

When Peter arrived at the alley he saw a young couple pressed against a wall and a man with a gun pointing at their head,

“Hello” Peter called out cheerfully “Mind if I drop in”

As he said that last bit he dropped to the ground, knocking the gun out the mugger’s hands as he did so.

“You might want to leave before this gets nasty” Peter told the couple

“Yes, thank you spider man” was their reply as they hastily ran back into the busy streets

Turning back to the mugger Peter was worried to see the massive smile plastered on the man’s face but before he could come up with a witty remark the man lunged at him. Peter jumped backwards out of the way, but before he could even recover the man attacked again.

This went on for about 10 minutes, Peter got in a few good hits but somehow the man was dodging all his webs.

Peter stumbled and ended up on the floor, before he could stand he felt a jab in his arm, where he knew his suit had ripped. He threw a web at the man and this time it finally hit.  
‘OW’ his arm and thoughts screamed at him, but he couldn’t stop, he made sure that the man was tightly webbed then he staggered off. He knew the young couple called the police after they left and, anyway, he had more important things to think about.

For example, why did he feel so dizzy? Why was his vision swimming? What did that man stab him with?

He managed to swing up to a rooftop and get to a dark corner before he collapsed from pain, exhaustion and from whatever that man injected him with. 

The last thing Peter was aware of before the blackness engulfed him was a buzz from Karen and the click of a call connecting,

Peter didn’t even know for sure who the call was to but seeing as Karen called them he had an idea, “Please help me Mr Stark” He managed to force out, more of a chocked whisper   
than anything else but Peter knew that Karen would tell Mr Stark and he would get saved. 

And then Peter was gone.

“Are you still there………. Pete…………. Kid…………. Underoos………. PETER!!!!!” Came Mr Stark’s desperate cries for an answer, but no answer came.

After waiting patiently for about 10 seconds Mr Stark ran, calling the suit to him and following the coordinates, to where Peter was.

When he got to the corrects rooftop, Peter was still out, slumped in a heap in a dark corner.

“FRIDAY” he quickly yelped “Run diagnostics”

The few seconds before the beep felt like forever for Mr Stark but eventually it came, and FRIDAYS report came in,

“Mr Parker is overall fine but there seems to be an unidentified substance in his blood stream, due to the substance I would recommend getting him to the med bay as soon as possible”

As soon as FRIDAY finished speaking Mr Stark grabbed the bundle of child that was Peter and flew quicker than he ever had before back to the tower. He knew that when they arrived the med bay would be prepped, and that Bruce would be there waiting for them, but that did little to calm his nerves. He knew that he wouldn’t be calm until Peter was up and running around and overall ok.

The next Peter knew he was lying down, he guessed from the softness he was in a bed (He had definitely been on a rooftop last time he checked), the smell told him he was in the med bay and his Spidey sense told him there was someone non-threatening next to him.

And yet. He. Couldn’t. See. Anything.

Peter had been in it a minute at most and the darkness and his inability to see any light made him panic, the med bay was never pitch black, someone was next to him anyway why were they in darkness, he started gasping for breath and trying to sit up and see anything, darkness means evil someone could be hurt, even the shape of a monitor in the darkness would be something.

Before he could properly sit up there were hands on his shoulders, “Easy Pete, easy, its ok, I’m here, your ok” 

“MR STARK” Peter gasped out “Help me, turn the light on, please, it’s so dark”

There was confusion in the voice that answered, “What do you meant Kid, its midday, the sun is practically streaming in?!”

At first Peter thought he was joking but then he did the mental puzzle, he put all the pieces together, the med bay is never dark, Mr Stark was next to him, midday, no shapes, Eyes open, eyes closed, eyes open, eyes closed. 

When Peter finally put the last piece in place he gasped from horror, the shape he made, the puzzle all together, was horrifying.

He could hear Mr Stark’s confused but comforting voice trying to get to him, trying to find out what was wrong, but Peter was too panicked to answer, too scared, too shocked, too upset.

What would this mean for his future, May, his friends, Spiderman!!

When Mr Stark still couldn’t get through to the trembling boy in front of him, who’s eyes were wide open but seemed to be seeing no more than when his eyes were closed, he called Bruce. And if his voice was cracking with panic and if he maybe screamed Bruce’s name, well, that’s not for me to tell, you however, can come to your own conclusion.

Peter could feel the panic in him rise at his mentor’s panic filled voice. If Mr Stark was scared than he should be too, Mr Stark is iron man, iron man doesn’t scare easily.

Out of the corner of his ears he heard a hiss “Stop it!!” The voice snapped “If you panic he will panic so you have to stop it!!”

Peter deducted that it wasn’t meant for him and he would have had a great time figuring out what it meant had he not been trapped in his own panic filled mind.

Just then another voice came “It’s ok kid” it said carefully “Calm down, I’m here”

And Peter did start to calm down until the first voice, Bruce he now realised, asked the question everyone wanted to know, “Peter can you see the light”

Peter shook as he answered, tears forming in his eyes “No” It was simple, one word, but it took all of Peters energy to say, it was like sealing his fate, and it was hard.

If he had been able to see, he would have been able to see a small torch 10cm from his eyes, he would have been able to see Bruce’s worried look and Mr Stark’s tear-filled eyes, but he couldn’t see so all he could tell was that it was quiet and quiet meant he was alone.

He didn’t want to be alone.


	2. 2 days Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Peter is now blind. Here's what happens next! (✿◠‿◠)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story! It means a lot to me that you took the time to come and read it! Hope you enjoy! Also thank you to everyone who left nice comments on my last chapter! You were so nice i decided to bring this chapter out today!

2 days later and Bruce had done every test imaginable and was in his lab trying to find the chemical that Peter had been injected with all his waking hours.

2 days later and Mr Stark stayed by Peters side all the time he could, only leaving when he absolutely had too, like when Pepper apologised but said he HAD to go to this press meeting and not to worry Peter she would have him back within the hour or, when he went to join Bruce in the lab.

2 days later and May still didn’t know, Peter had begged and begged so eventually it was decided they would just tell her that Peter was staying for a bit to finish some projects.

2 days later and Peter was still blind.

After two days it was decided that Peter was used enough to the darkness to get up, they had no answers, no antidote and there was no point letting Peter lay in bed forever. If he was truly blind forever, he would have to get used to walking around.

Peter stood up carefully, he knew the avengers tower like the back of his hand and could walk around in the almost dark of night, but this wasn’t night, this was darker, so he was being incredibly careful. He stood and quickly asked FRIDAY if there were any obstacles between where he was and his room. He didn’t want to go do anything because he was still reeling from the fact he was blind! He knew he should have waited for Mr Stark to return from his vital meeting to move but, he just wanted to be back in his room, then he would see where to go next. What also didn’t help his motivation to stay in the med bay was the fact that after his sight went, the rest of his senses dialled to 13 to try to counter it, and it was getting annoying.

A beep came from the ceiling followed by FRIDAYS voice

“No Mr Parker” Her voice sounded slightly worried, but only very slightly, after all she was an AI. It also sounded a bit too laud, but Peter didn’t complain, that would be being a nuisance “The route from here to your room is clear”

Peter yipped out a thanks FRI and started his walk. He knew what to do, keep your hand on the wall, try to remember how the hallway twisted and turned. He knew this from his many times acting blind like children do. You know, you either close your eyes or put a blindfold on and you must walk around your house or garden. You get confused other where you are, and you go a lot slower than normal. 

And that’s what the journey to his room was like for Peter, he got confused multiple times and had to ask FRIDAY where he was, and he was a lot slower than normal. The only difference between this journey and the game is if Peter gave up or got confused or scared he couldn’t just open his eyes or take off the blindfold, he was stuck.

Eventually, after lots of problems, Peter arrived at his room. He managed to get to his bed easily (Nearly every teenager has the skill of finding their bed from their door in the dark) and he flopped down, being blind is hard work. The problem was, now Peter didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t read or watch YouTube. He couldn’t go on Pinterest or Tumblr. So, what could he do?

“FRIDAY what time is it?” Peter ended up asking, after all if he knew what time it was that could help him decide what to do. 

“It is half 5.” came FRIDAYS answer “Boss will be back in ¾ of an hour.”

Hearing this left Peter with some options. He didn’t want to go to bed because it was too early for that and he wanted his sleep pattern to go back to normal, it would be the only thing telling him how dark or light it is. So that left, watching a movie that he has watched so many times he could picture it…. Ok then Surfs Up it is.

When Tony got back from his meeting, he walked into the Avengers lounge/communal area to find Peter slumped on the sofa ‘watching’ Surfs Up. Smiling slightly, he plopped himself down next to Peter, who shuffled across slightly to make room for him.

Peter was finding watching a movie while blind was both harder than expected but also not as bad as he expected. It turned out he could only half picture the movie and even then, only when there was speaking, those bits with music were a lot harder. But at the same time, it was quite fun, and it beat doing nothing on his good things to do list.

Before too long the movie ended and Peter turned to Mr Stark to confront the elephant in the room,

“Does Bruce know what they injected me with?” Peter asked, a slight wobble in his voice “Will I ever see again?” As he said this his resolve crumbled and fell the tears flowed freely down his face, if he had been able to see he would have jumped up and ran off, but sadly that would have ended badly so he was stuck, sitting there, crying.

“Oh Pete,” Was Mr Starks muttered reply “We are working on it, I promise, Bruce is spending all the time he can in his lab.”

Peter could hear the sadness and the regret in his voice, he could hear that Mr Stark was telling the truth, that he was trying his hardest, but Peter felt trapped, trapped in his own mind, and there was nothing he hated more than feeling trapped.

Peter stood as quickly as he could without toppling over and, with his hand on the wall, took one step at a time back to his room. He could hear Mr Stark calling after him, but he didn’t turn, didn’t go back.

If Mr Stark had said that Peter walking off hadn’t hurt, he would have been lying, if he had said Peter trying to get through this alone didn’t hurt, he would have been lying, if he had said that Peter trying to hide how even quiet noises now hurt his hearing, he would have been lying. 

Good thing Mr Stark was very good at lying.

“FRIDAY” he spoke to the ceiling “Please turn your speakers to 1 when talking to Peter”

After hearing a beep to say ‘ok’ Mr Stark stood and headed down to Bruce’s lab, they needed to sort this out as soon as possible.

Once Peter got to his room, he once again collapsed onto his bed, he didn’t want to sleep yet, but his sadness clouded his brain and the lack of sight left Peter drifting off, his sleep an unrestful mix of never-ending darkness and fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next (and last) chapter will be out when i have time! (Probably tomorrow or Monday) Please leave comments and kudos!! (✿◠‿◠)


	3. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter. But how will this story end! WARNING!! SUICIDAL THOUGHTS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This is the last chapter of this story so hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Please don't read if suicidal thoughts or anything suicide related will trigger you, please stay safe.

The next morning Peter awoke full of confusion, fear and loneliness, it’s hard not to be lonely when you can only tell if someone is there if you can hear them. 

He stumbled up and got dressed as best he could and sat on his bed. He hadn’t gone outside for 3 or maybe 4 days, did it matter, anyway he hadn’t been outside for ages and he needed fresh air. An escape.

So that’s how 20 minutes later he found himself up on the Avengers tower roof. He guessed if he could see he would have been looking in the direction of Queens, in the direction of May.

He breathed in the air, he could smell morning chill, the wind, the freshness you can only get that high up. He felt calm, the most at peace he had felt since becoming blind. It’s hard to find peace if you can hear stuff from 4 floors below. Maybe Peter should have told Mr Stark but, he was staying at Mr Stark’s while blind, no need to be any more of a nuisance.

What would he do if it was permanent? He knew very well that Mr Stark would help him, but he would still have to give up Spiderman, and be an even bigger burden to May. He couldn’t do that to the people he loved. He thought about why he had come up here, an escape. The word echoed around his head ‘Escape’ ‘Escape’ ‘Escapeeee’

Taking another deep breath, he turned to go back inside.

One step, Two step, Three step, swoosh.

Peter felt his feet go from beneath him as he started to plummet towards the ground.

‘Whoops wrong way’ was all his brain was offering him as he fell.

Strangely his mind didn’t panic, Peter guessed it was hard to feel scared of falling 100 floors if you can’t see the ground. Or maybe this was an escape.

Suddenly he felt his arm jerk and a strong grip on his wrist,

“Woah Kid” he heard “Maybe avoid the roof or any other lethal environments in the future, ok.”

Peter could hear through Mr Starks joking voice, he could hear the fear, the worry the desperation. He caused this.

“Sorry” was all Peter could mutter, the realisation about what nearly just happened suddenly hitting him. And he nearly let it happen. ‘I can’t do this his’ mind screamed ‘I’m not strong enough’

As soon as Mr Stark had Peter back on his feet he led him inside and down to the Lab.

Peter didn’t know this, he was being led into the darkness. Suddenly a song jumped in to Peter’s mind,

‘will you let me lead you even when your blind, in the darkness, in the middle of the night’

Would he let Mr Stark lead him?

Sadly, as hard as Peter tried he couldn’t remember the next bit of the song.

Peter thought for only a moment before coming to the realisation. 

Yes

Of course, he would let Mr Stark lead him. He would trust Mr Stark with his life, which, Peter supposed, was what he was doing.

As Peter walked through the darkness he realised something, Mr Stark was walking slower than normal so he could keep up!! They walked mainly in silence, Mr Stark saying and odd, “mind the door” or “Side table here” and, after what felt like an eternity to Peter, they arrived at the Lab.

The first Peter knew it was the lab was Bruce’s voice, sounding tired, coming from the other side of the room, asking Peter to sit on the bed. Out of habit Peter tried to look around before realising that it wasn’t going to work.

After about 5 seconds Mr Stark figured out what was going on and helped Peter up.

“Ok Peter” Bruce said, “relax a moment please.”

Peter did as he was told and felt his sleeve being pushed up slightly then, a prick in his shoulder and the unmistakable, uncomfortable feeling of an injection.

After the needle (Peter hated needles with a passion) had been pulled out and nothing had changed, Bruce headed back to the other side of the room to see what went wrong and Peter stood to head back to his room.

He felt a little light headed but nothing too bad until his head started to spin.

Next thing Peter knew, he was warm and filled with the gentle haziness of sleep, ‘wait’ his mind yelped ‘I was in the lab, it was morning, why am I asleep’ and with difficulty he pried his eyes open.

He saw Mr Stark's worried face and bright lights, he saw that he was on a hospital bed, probably in the lab. It was then that his conscious brain caught up, he could see!! Really and truly!! He blinked a few times before the lights got too bright and he had to shelter his eyes.

“Peter” came a voice, Mr Starks voice “Peter are you ok! Can you….. Can you see?”

Peter nodded in response, which caused Mr Stark tonnes of joy, and Peter found himself smiling and laughing along with him. This was the happiest they had both been since Peter became blind.

About 5 minutes later sleep stole Peter away and Mr Stark hurried to inform Bruce that he had managed, that Peter could see again.

A day later and Peter was back to normal, he could see and was planning to nether take it for granted again!

He slowly headed out onto the roof, laughing at the lights, the sights. Looking out like he had the day before, he turned towards Queens. Seeing was great, Peter decided. He never wanted to do that whole going blind thing again. Not for another day. Never mind forever!

Peter was extremely grateful for Mr Stark and Bruce, he could see thanks to them. He probably owed them his life as well seeing as Peters mind had been screaming ‘No, not strong enough’. All through the last few days and… well…. He hadn’t gone to the roof by accident.

Pushing those thoughts away Peter headed back inside, making sure his feet stayed on the roof and didn’t stray. He had lots to do, he had to thank Mr Stark and Bruce right now and he needed to see May and he needed to keep living for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please leave comments and Kudos and have a great day/night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! :))) If you did please leave kudos and comments. Receiving comments means the world to me and tells me that you readers are enjoying. (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
